Is he realy the one?
by nelmari
Summary: This is a short story so good it might just “bite” you on the right spot. Lol.


Summary: This is a short story so good it might just "bite" you on the right spot. Lol.

"Is he really the one?"

Part one.

Harry Potter opened his eyes to complete darkness. Only a single spotlight turned on him, and all around that it is dark. He can't, for the life of him, figure out where he is.

"Are you the one?" a mysteriously voice echoed all around him.

"I am!" he heard himself articulate even though he hadn't moved his lips.

Silence… and Harry thought he could almost hear his own heartbeat.

"Welcome…" the voice echoed and Harry found himself trying to figure out whether the voice is masculine or feminine.

Just then the spotlight disappeared and before he could blink, light surrounded him.

All around him torches came alight in giant circles above a glassy water mass. The platform that he was standing on was a greyish tile isle that reaches from the unknown to an abrupt stop in front of him. He looked up to see an island a little way from him. On the island there is a throne with an occupier completely white.

_A statue of some or other queen_, Harry remembered.

She sat still as – well – death. But he couldn't help but think it was a trick. After all, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there.

He saw circular steps rising from the water and leading up to the statue. He skipped up the steps, never taking his eyes of the flawless face of the young queen.

As he stood before her he felt the need to bow down and did it just for fun. He knelt before this beautiful creature and tried to remember who exactly she was. Her dark green eyes stared out to the unknown that was still covered in darkness.

_Wait, green eyes_? Harry thought immediately and stared into the darkness of the green flamed eyes.

He reached out for the powdery hand and gently stroked it, anxious that it might shatter.

The eyes flamed in his direction with a flash and stared back at him. He felt himself get absorbed into the darkness and realized that he had to break free. Suddenly he let go of the hand and fell backwards down the steps. The hardest part was to break the gaze before he looses himself in it. He stood up weakly and continued to stare as his strength faltered.

One… two… three steps back, then he turned and ran down the isle. Pathetic at first but as he got further away he felt better. He didn't run out of fear, no Harry wasn't afraid, he ran to break the weakening spell she had put on him. The only time he glanced back he saw the statue gain colour and life. He simply ran on as the torches on his sides and all around the immense space light up.

Behind him – what he didn't see – the queen stood up. Her dress was one of special magnificence. In the front it looked like a mini-skirt but it flew out long behind her. Her middle was exposed for two inches then a bodice of more red material flamed up her skin over her shoulders and her arms. Her dark hair hung wavy to her shoulders with several golden plaits.

"Stop!" she shouted and Harry stopped obediently. He decided to turn around and face the queen head on.

However she lifted her arms and with a wave of her hands more lights came on.

The water mass stretched beyond other islands, all occupied by warrior statues. There were floating islands at various heights – unoccupied – and some even moved around.

He couldn't figure out whether it was indoors or outdoors since the dim light now stretched further than a horizon.

Harry couldn't move; he was stuck to the ground. He felt in his pockets for his wand but it wasn't there. He watched as the queen jump off her platform and land about fourteen feet away on another platform. She stepped closer to the warrior on it and caressed his face. Then she moved even closer and covered the marble lips of the warrior with her own and exhaled. With a rush of wind the statue gained life and colour. His skin was still very white but then again so was the queen's.

His long hair looked an ash-brown shade and his eyes where dark. His chest was exposed and sickeningly pale. Underneath a golden belt he had on a long black sarong.

He let go of his weapon and took the queen by her shoulders – a look of affection and longing on his face.

"Bella…" he purred and embraced her.

Of course, Harry thought. Queen Bellatric of the Otherworld. She was the youngest queen amongst the non-human creatures; being queen from the age of nine – she was now about two hundred and seven and finically looked about twenty-five. Harry remembered suddenly that she was a vampire. He wanted to run – this time out of fear for his life – but of course he couldn't move.

He looked back at the reunion and noticed they were gone. She was back on the thrown and the warrior stood by her side, glowering in contentment towards Harry.

"Come closer" she called and again Harry obeyed. He stopped five feet away from the steps and with all his might, avoided her eyes.

"Lezric," she looked up to the warrior and pointed to a spot on the ground parallel with Harry. Lezric nodded and went down the stairs to the secluded spot.

"Are you brave?" queen Bella asked Harry.

"Yess…" Harry answered.

"Are you strong?"

"Yesss…" he was a bit annoyed.

"Is he really the one?" Lezric asked her mockingly.

"We'll have to wait and see" she said with a whisper of a curious smile on her face.

She lifted her hands, one after the other and clenched a ray of smoke in each that turned into a broad golden sword. As her hand came down one after the other she struck the stone floor with the blades and two loud twangs could be heard. It sounded like two different bells sounding a sign that something mystifying was to follow. She threw the sword in her right hand to Lezric and he caught it by the hem.

"Just don't kill him" she said to Lezric and then threw the other sword to Harry. He panicked at the sight of the flying sword but magnificently caught it by the handle. At the very touch of the cold metal he felt a rush go through him. The knowledge of how to fight with a sword and without one came to him like a dusty memory.

"I'll do my best" he heard Lezric say and turned to see the man walk closer. Courage and power replaced all fear and bewilderment that was in him.

Before Harry could react to his feelings he saw Lezric's golden blade flash before his eyes. He quickly lifted his sword and blocked the blade before it struck again.

Harry was pushed backwards by Lezric's immense strength. His feet reached the edge of the platform and he pushed back. Their swords met numerous times with loud twangs. Harry saw queen Bella sit and watch on her thrown. He felt the sting of the blade as it met with his skin. Harry sliced through Lezric's skin too. Lezric threw his sword over his shoulder and it got caught in a belt that had magically appeared. He grabbed Harry around his arms and jumped. They flew up to the empty islands in the sky and fought on. It came to a point where Harry felt he had to fight for dear life.

Lezric forced Harry to the edge and in one movement made Harry's sword fall out of his hand. One of the moving islands was underneath them so the sword fell on that. Harry turned to look at his victor. Lezric dropped his sword down into the water and began the fistfight. Harry turned the tables on Lezric till he was nearly on the edge. Harry bled from his nose, from the cuts on his arms and legs and he felt numb all over his body.

Lezric had a chilling look of triumph on his face that made Harry question who was winning this fight. Harry threw in one more punch that Lezric ducked and the action moved Harry to this edge and he began to fall.

However Lezric caught Harry by his cloak and held him in mid air. The man grinned and Harry saw his fangs. He began to wriggle out of his grip knowing that if he let loose, he would plummet fifteen feet into the water mass that he had no idea about the depth of it. He figured he would take his chances. Harry had Lezric by his wrists when a thought occurred to him. He let go of Lezric's wrists and held his right palm towards the moving island.

"Akio sword" he yelled and in a flash he had the sword back in his hand. He swayed the sword in Lezric's face and he (Lezric) stepped back to miss the blow. It worked! Harry's shins his the island and then Lezric let him fall. Harry grabbed on to the edge and climbed back up. He tackled Lezric and stabbed him in his abdomen.

Lezric gasped and toppled over the edge. He fell into the water with a deep splash and sunk. Harry dropped his bloody sword and collapsed to his knees. He looked up just in time to see queen Bella reach the island. She kicked the sword and it fell to the water. She locked eyes with him; he was defenceless at her gaze. She smiled and Harry lost himself in her dark eyes.

"Don't be afraid, it will all be over soon," she whispered. She picked Harry up and helped him regain his balance. He never took his eyes away from her. His mind reeled with thoughts of his life. He thought about his friends, Ron and Hermione. He thought of the Dursleys and how he hated them. Of Sirius. Of the Potters. Voldamort. He thought of allot of things – including Draco Malfoy.

"Shhh…" she whispered. She held him close like a lover would and soothed him. His mind cleared and he felt a certain need for her. He knew she was going to bite him. He knew that, the instant she licked her lips but it all didn't matter. His mind was at peace for once. His body ached all over and he wanted her to bring an end to his miserable and lonely life. He wanted her to put an end to his pain. He wanted her to bite him. She wiped a tear off his cheek and kissed it. She moved her lips to his jaw and kissed that. Then she kissed his neck. In the curve between his neck and shoulder she kissed him one more time. Harry felt a blast of pain everywhere as she sunk her teeth into his skin. He whimpered and gave way. She gently set him on the ground as she continued. Harry finally closed his eyes and the pain rushed away. He only felt the cold floor underneath him, the cold touch that seemed to be Bella's icy hands and the small sting in his neck.

She pulled away and gently placed his head on the floor. She kissed him one last time on the mouth and sat up. Harry began to shiver in the cold dark air. He opened his eyes again and watched her watch him. He trembled so hard he felt like he was an earthquake. He gasped for air but it was painful. He began to cry when all his pain and misery flooded back into him. He pleaded to her to stop it all but she could only watch him. Harry saw crystal tears run down her cheeks and couldn't help but wonder why she was crying. He reached his trembling hand out to wipe her tears away and she breathed a laugh. She took his hand and kissed it and held it in her neck where it felt warm. She cried even more for him.

She put his hand on his chest and bent over him. She kissed his forehead and caressed his face with more kisses.

"Drink this… drink this and live" she said as she bit her own wrist and held it over his mouth. Blood dropped onto his trembling lips and he licked it away. There was no point in fighting it. He felt a shot of liquid heat rush over him. He felt himself fall into a deep bath of warm water. He felt the heat close in over him and he felt himself drown in the warmth and comfort of it. A few more drops and he started to feel the side effects. His stomach turned and the warmth turned into coldness. His skin got covered in Goosebumps and all his wounds healed before his eyes. He had a headache so big it felt like he was going to explode. The dimness of his surroundings became brighter he heard the still dripping of water a few feet down. Harry tasted the salt on his tongue and he smelled it. He wanted more!

He sat up and grabbed Bella's hand. He sunk his teeth into her palm…

"Ouch Harry," Ron Weasley's voice broke into Harry's thoughts. "No need to bite me, damn it. I just tried to wake you."

Harry opened his eyes to his friend's fist. It struck him on his cheekbone and he fell back to his cushion.

"You better not have rabies," Ron joked. "Come on Hermione is waiting downstairs."

Harry took his time to get back to reality. He got dressed and splashed his face with cold water.

Down in the common room Harry felt numbness in his neck and rubbed it. Hermione Granger saw the blood on his fingers the same time Harry did.

"Oh!" she cried and Ron saw it too.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said but rubbed the numb spot again.

"Show me" Hermione said and ripped Harry's shirt on his shoulder.

"What is that?" Ron tried to get a look. Harry turned to Hermione and saw a terrifying look of I-know-what-that-is on the girl's face. Harry covered his neck and ran away.


End file.
